


collision, extrapolation

by tysunkete (aozu)



Series: log(minus 1) anthology [14]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozu/pseuds/tysunkete
Summary: Across universes AU, where canon-dgm Lavi and Kanda cross a portal to modern day AU and meet their counterparts. Who are older. And also in an established relationship.What the hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: 08/11/2014.
> 
> I really liked this AU and had plans to expand it but, as usual, it sat in my drafts for 3 years...

The house looked pretty sweet in Lavi’s opinion. It was an abandoned mansion, yet the exterior was well kept. The white paint was not yellowed nor chipped, tiles whole and brick red, the garden was even trimmed with flowers blooming. Lavi glanced around, taking in the peaceful surroundings. In fact, it felt more like they were in some fancy country get away than to check out a building that was supposedly haunted. There had been reports over the past few months about people disappearing, and all of them traced this house as the last place of visit. The building was apparently recently vacated from a hotel owner going bust, but there wasn’t any weird history to it, until now.

Suspecting that it was the work of innocence, finders were dispatched. Nothing stood out in particular till two weeks later, when contact from them suddenly vanished.  The strange phenomenon couldn’t be ignored, thus he and Kanda were sent to investigate further. It was quite probably the work of innocence, but what bugged Lavi the most was that there had not been akuma sightings in the area. Either this _wasn’t_ because of innocence or maybe they were just lucky for once—but luck was a rare currency in their trade.

“I really hope there aren’t dead bodies in there,” Lavi said the moment Kanda put his hand on the front door knob.

The finder behind him gave a weak laugh, obviously not enthused to be on the mission knowing that his comrades went missing. Otherwise Lavi's comment went ignored as usual, with Kanda striding in with deliberate and purposeful steps. One hand was on Mugen as the other surveyed the interior silently, eyes wary. Lavi was almost disappointed that the inside was just empty—wooden floorings, squeaky clean, and it was airy even, absolutely not what he was expecting for a mansion that people disappeared in. It was the same in every part of the mansion too, as Lavi found out in the next hour; no matter which wing that they explored in, the kitchens, the lower chambers, the attic. Two hours later they had walked through every inch of the place at least twice, finally pausing in a room somewhere on the second floor. Lavi hummed at the view out the window overlooking the courtyard.

“Yuu, let’s head back. We’re not going to find anything.”

“We will if you shut up and keep looking,” Kanda shot him an impatient glare.

“The finders that came before us didn’t find anything for two weeks either, yeah?”

“And then they went _missing_.”  
  
The redhead rolled his eye. “Whatever happened to them, it’s not gonna happen again just because you _want_ it to. Nothing’s happening. Let’s call it a day and go back. I’m dying to eat something.”

Kanda scowled. “Lazy ass.”

“Hey. I’m being logical,” Lavi huffed. “You can stay overnight here if you’re so inclined, but I think I’ll get more out of talking to people at the pub.”

“Whatever,” the other muttered grumpily, but it was obvious that the swordsman didn’t have much motivation to scour the place any longer either.

Nothing they had seen had given them a clue as to how people disappeared—there were no floor marks, no handprints, nothing. Even if Kanda missed something, he was sure that Lavi would’ve picked it up, being Bookman and all.

“Yuuuuuuuu,” Lavi whined with a pout, rocking on his heels a bit. “Come on, let’s go back. You the let the finder guy leave.”

“Don’t use my first name,” Kanda snapped, annoyed at the obnoxious tone. “And he was being fucking distracting—“

Lavi chuckled. “Give him a break, his friends went missing and we don’t know why. He’s scared out of his pants.”

“Then don’t take this fucking job.”

“Not everyone is as brave as you, Yuu,” Lavi murmured with a wry grin. “Maybe if this place was really haunted and there was a ghost—“ he abruptly stopped talking, expression faltering.

Kanda tensed at the sudden change, tracing Lavi’s line of sight to the closed door of the room. “What?”

Lavi swallowed, eye shifting rapidly. “...It _is_ haunted.”

Kanda immediately seethed. “This is the fucking worst attempt of a joke you’ve ever—”

“I’m serious,” the redhead quickly spoke, voice hushed. “Yuu, I didn’t close the door.”

At that, Kanda shot his glance again at the door. He frowned. “It’s probably the wind.”

“There’s no wind,” Lavi said carefully. “The windows are all closed. Actually, now that you said it, isn’t it super weird that it isn’t stuffy inside at all? There’s no route for ventilation.”

“And you think it’s a fucking ghost?” Kanda scoffed. “There’s like a million reasons why a damn door can close by itself.”

“Yeah, but _I_ would’ve noticed it _closing_.”

Kanda pressed his lips together. He didn’t really know the depth of what Lavi observed considering that the redhead mostly blabbered about useless things most of the time, but the redhead looked genuinely disturbed, which made him uneasy, not that he was going to admit it. Their eyes met for a short second before Kanda strode to the door. It was wooden, perhaps a little worn from old age. Nothing strange….until he turned the knob and opened it.

Instead of the wide corridor they had came from, they saw a much smaller enclosed space. Wary, Kanda stepped in, with Lavi inching close behind in curiosity. Though it was dark, they could make out that floor was white tiled, with a porcelain sink at the corner, a shelf above it filled with coloured boxes of assorted shapes, a porcelain tub and a toilet bowl at the corner. Lavi brushed his hand over the wall and came upon a light switch, and when he flicked it on, both of them surveyed the odd room, the style of decoration unlike anything he’d seen before.

“A bathroom,” Lavi said after a while of silence. “…Okay.”

There wasn’t much space for both of them to move in it much less investigate, so they turned, but again, they stopped short. Instead of old room that they had just exited from, the space that was spread out before them looked nothing like it. It was again, smaller. Furnished too, with a table and a couple of chairs around it. Curtains right on the other side were down, with no light seeping from behind them.

They were someplace else else.

“…What the fuck,” Kanda said finally, hand tightening over Mugen.

Likewise, Lavi’s hand tensed around the miniature hammer at his thigh. He gave another glance behind him, and he only saw the bathroom in return. Both of them entered the space, cautious. It was quiet as crept further in, pressing against the walls. The place looked like a home, if Lavi had to describe it—the room that they were in opened up to a kitchen with a counter dividing them. Was this an illusion? Maybe how the mansion looked like before it was emptied? But no, the dimensions didn’t match.

There was light flooding from beneath one of the closed doors on the other side, and both of them warily moved closer. Muted noises seemed to come from behind it, and as they crossed half the room the noises sounded more like groans and moans.

Alarmed, they pressed closer. Again, a broken moan, and—

_“P-please, oh god, please—“_

Lavi searched for Kanda’s gaze and he nodded as Kanda drew Mugen quietly, blade ready. He gave a countdown with his fingers and his other hand twirled the hammer in his palm, preparing for activation.

Three. Two.

One.

It wasn’t like Lavi was _definitely_ expecting some kind of human torture behind the closed doors though it certainly sounded like it—I mean, he didn’t have a picture of how a man would be screaming with someone or some akuma ready to murder, but he sure as hell did not expect _this_.

His eye zoomed straight towards the two figures on the bed—two very naked figures on the bed, one with long black hair straddling over a redhead. A red that was similar to his. There were just too many things to take in at once, like how the long black haired male swiftly rolled off his partner and swiped something from under a pillow, knees pressed down and posture upright to cock a gun towards them. Like how the said male was incredibly toned and naked and sporting a rather impressive erection with the darkest face ever to match. Like how the said person looked _exactly_ like Kanda—the hair, the eyes, the pull of his glare, the sharp cheekbones, the _tattoo_ —and Lavi couldn’t look over to check, mind swarming.

He was pretty sure he was staring mouth agape, but then again everyone else in the room was probably in the same state of shock as he was, for there was just silence, silence, and more silence.

That is, until the one still lying on the bed broke the silence. “Yuu, this seriously weirds me out but he really looks like you.”

Lavi shot his gaze over the other, noting the one eyelid sewn shut, the green of his other eye, the bullet scar below his collarbone—him, that’s…that’s him, wasn’t it? But the handcuffs around his wrists anchoring him to the bed header forcing him to stay in the lewd position (with a similar problem in the lower area) was new.

“Is that the first thing you had to say?” the one with the gun replies, scowling. “Not, _who the fuck are you guys_ and _what the fuck are you doing here_?” he hisses, eyes blazing.

The gun’s safety clicked off, and it was very deliberately pointed at Kanda who growled under his breath and gripped his sword tighter. The gun wouldn’t kill him but he would rather not get shot since he couldn’t dodge from such a short distance. Also, why the hell did the other guy look like him?

“Speak,” the other ordered threateningly. “Or I will blow your fucking brain out. You broke in my damn house, I have the legal right of self defense.”

It certainly looked like Kanda was on the verge of lashing out, so Lavi cleared his throat and quickly held his hands up in the air, mini hammer in one palm. “Um. He called you ‘Yuu’, right? That’s your name?”

“Wrong answer,” the trigger on the gun was pressed ever so slightly.

Lavi hurried to continue. “Because he’s ‘Yuu’ too!” he cocking his head in what he hoped was Kanda’s general direction on his right. “I mean, looks aside, that can’t be a coincidence.”

“It’s Kanda,” Kanda grounded out angrily.

“Yuu Kanda,” the redhead on the bed put in calmly. “…This is freaking me out more.”

“You answer _my_ questions,” the naked long haired man snapped. “Who the fuck are you?”

Lavi eyes the gun carefully. “I’m Lavi.” he says carefully, eye darting to the man still on the bed. “We’re exorcists of the Black Order.”

After a few seconds of silence, the other narrowed his eyes further. “And that’s supposed to mean something?”

“Well, yes,” Lavi blinked. “We’re a religious organization that works to defeat the Millennium Earl. Haven’t you seen our symbol before?”

A short glance at the chest of their uniforms resulted in another threatening step forward. “No. This is a fucking sick game you’re playing,” the man growled, switching the pointer of the gun towards Kanda again. “Put down the sword. Hands up and behind your head.”

Kanda gritted his teeth.

“Yuu, do it,” Lavi whispered.

“Why?” he retorted. “He’s trying to kill us. They could be akuma.”

“If they were akuma they would’ve already attacked.”

“Well, if you don’t put down the sword, Yuu _will_ shoot,” the redhead on the bed interrupted. “And then he’ll shoot your friend.”

Kanda took a controlled breath and very reluctantly lowered his stance.

“Drop the damn sword. And you, drop whatever’s in your hand. Hands up where I can see them,” the gunner ordered. “Now, walk out.”

“Wait—babe!” the other redhead called out just as Lavi took a step back out the doorway. “I’m still handcuffed to the bed. And put some pants on,” he frowned. “You’re only allowed to be naked in front of me.”

The long haired man rolled his eyes. Without dropping his focus on his targets, he rummaged through the bedside drawer and produced a key that he threw towards the other. “Get yourself out. You two, keep walking.”

Lights were flickered on and Lavi moved till he was standing right in front of the table, with Kanda in a similar position next to him, both of their backs facing their captor.

“I love it when you’re in policeman mode,” Lavi heard the redhead murmuring behind them. “It’s so hot.”

“This is not the time, idiot.”

A breathy laugh. “Can you blame me? I’ve got this. Go put some pants on.”

Some shuffling occurred, and Lavi resisted the urge to crane his neck to see.

“I wouldn’t consider trying to take me out if I were you,” the other said in a tone rather cheerful, and Lavi looked over to see Kanda scowling, obviously thinking about that. “I may not be as good with a gun as my Yuu is, but at this distance I’d doubt I can miss. Yuu—or Kanda, whichever you like, if you move, I won’t hesitate to shoot _Lavi_ here.”

“Is this your great plan?” Kanda muttered under his breath, glaring sideways at Lavi. “Surrender?”

“It’s better than getting shot,” Lavi replied sourly, and then jumped when he felt someone touch him from the back.

“Don’t fucking move,” and that was Kanda’s clone, hands patting him down.

For that moment Lavi couldn’t comprehend why _Kanda_ was touching him, it took him a reminder to remember that it wasn’t the Kanda he knew—rough palms running over his chest, his thighs, until the other got to his boot and stuck his hand in to withdraw a small knife he kept there. The similar treatment was shown to Kanda who bristled but otherwise kept silent when two slit knives were removed from inside his coat.

“Turn around.”

Lavi turned warily, coming face to face with the other two who were standing side by side bare bodied with loose pants on, gun back in the long haired man’s hand—who, had also tied his hair at the nape.

“Sit.”

He and Kanda sat, and the other redhead came forward and walked behind them to do something. A cold metal ring was clamped around his wrists and Lavi realised that they were being handcuffed to the table’s legs. Once done, he noticed that the other two marginally relaxed in their postures.

“I’m still weirded out, by the way,” the other redhead quipped, squatting so that he was on eye level with the other two. “I don’t think they’re wearing wigs.”

“I’m not,” Lavi put in. “It’s weirder that you look like _me_.”

“Oh no, _you_ look like me, Junior.”

“That’s baseless. Just because—“

“I don’t care who looks like who,” Yuu—other Yuu snapped. “Why the fuck did you break into our apartment?”

“Yuu, calm down,” the redhead advised, smiling. “Let me handle this, m’kay?”

“Tch. Whatever.”

Lavi watched the other snort and cluck his tongue _exactly_ like what Kanda always did. He gave a side eye towards the one handcuffed next to him and received a slightly incredulous but annoyed glare.

“So, _Lavi_ ,” the redhead began, catching his attention again. “If you’re anything like me, I believe we can come to an understanding real quick.”

He nodded; it was almost like looking into the mirror when he took off his eye patch, it was seriously unnerving.

“First things first. Yes, you’ll be right to guess that I’m ‘Lavi’ too. Lavi Bookman.” A thoughtful calculating pause when furrowed his eyebrows briefly. “Hmm, is that different for you?”

“Well, sort of,” he admitted. “’Bookman’ isn’t a surname for me, it’s more a…title.”

“Interesting,” the other remarked. “We’ll come back to that. Now, I’ll ask you some questions, and you just have to answer truthfully. I can tell when someone is lying, and _if_ you’re supposed to be me, then I can _definitely_ tell when you’re lying. If you lie, I’ll let Yuu shoot his clone over here,” the redhead cocked his head, grinning much too happily for a death threat. “Deal?”

Lavi glanced at Kanda and swallowed minutely. “Okay. Shoot.”

“You mentioned a Black Order. A religious organization. Some kind of cult?”

“What? No! It’s the Catholic church.”

“The Vatican?” the other cocked his eyebrow disbelievingly.

“Yes.”

“Okay…who’s the Millennium Earl?”

“The destruction of humanity is his goal. He has the ability to create demons—“

“Demons,” the other repeated flatly. “Seriously, demons.”

“Demons,” Lavi nodded, frowning. “Just because you haven’t seen one doesn’t mean they don’t exist.”

“…That’s a fair point,” his clone hummed. “So, this Earl dude. A bad guy, basically.”

“Yes.”

“Right. How did you get here?”

“Yuu and I, we were on a mission. People were going missing whenever they entered this particular mansion and we were investigating it. We opened a door and it somehow led us to uh, your…toilet? And then we heard noises from your room and we thought someone was going to die so we—“

“My toilet. You came in through my _toilet_?”

“We didn’t break in through a window or your front door if that’s what you’re implying. You can check.”

“So, a portal that led to my toilet.”

“Possibly.”

“You know,” the other begins thoughtfully. “Portals aren’t a common thing around here. Actually, they don’t exist. Or do you have a different experience?”

“Um.” There were Rhode Kamelot’s abilities and Allen’s ark—Lavi can’t exactly say it _hasn’t_ happened before. “I’m saying it’s a likely possibility, but I don’t even know where we are. Where is this place?”

“Our apartment,” the other smiles. “Canary Wharf, London,” the other elaborates, and then grins a moment later. “Oh good, you recognise London. I almost convinced that you’re from some alternative universe with magic.”

“That’s only in your stupid comics,” Kanda’s clone kicked the redhead lightly at the back. “You don’t seriously believe him, do you.”

“He’s not lying,” the other shrugs. “So either he’s telling the truth or he needs a visit to a psychiatrist.”

“London,” Lavi repeats, eye brightening. “We’re close to the European headquarters. Look, do you have a phone? I can call the director and he’ll explain everything to you.”

“It’s a trap,” the other Kanda said immediately.

His clone merely smiled. “Sorry, no, I don’t trust you enough for that yet.”

“But—“

“Fuck, let’s just get them to the station,” the other Kanda grumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I don’t care anymore.”

“And how are you going to explain that they’re practically our clones?” the redhead glanced up, amused. “Evil twins? Actually, they look a bit younger than us. Huh. Mini Yuu looks like you when you were in high school.”

Kanda narrowed his eyes, unable to stop the growl after watching silently for so long. “What the fuck did you call me?”

“Same temper too,” the other chuckles, shaking his head. “Amazing. How old are you two?”

Lavi looked back warily. “19.”

“Fuck, it’s awesome when I’m right. We’re 24.”

The apparently older Kanda kicked the redhead’s back again. “You’re not supposed to _give_ them information, idiot.”

“What are they gonna do with our ages? Besides, they aren’t going anywhere tonight.”

Lavi tugged at his wrists. “You’re going to leave us stuck down here? Come on, we’re harmless, we—“

“Harmless?” the other him raised an eyebrow. “You guys had _weapons_. There’s a sword, three knives and a small hammer thing in our bedroom.”

“Yeah, and you had a _gun_.”

“Who was the one who broke in?”

“We didn’t break in! We didn’t choose to come here!”

“And yet, here you are,” the older him raised his hands with a wry grin. “Look,” he sighed after a while. “It’s late and I’m more convinced that this is some weird dream than it is actually happening, so, let’s just continue this in the morning. If you two sit nicely for the night we—well, me, I’ll be more inclined to believe your story tomorrow.”

“You can’t—“

“I can,” the other said simply. “I’m usually nicer, but I’m actually pretty annoyed that you two had to barge in when it was getting really good. So if you’ll excuse us, we’ll see you two in the morning.”

“Can’t we just shoot them?” the older Kanda grumbled, apparently in a death glare stare down with his counterpart.

The redhead stood up and cracked his back, groaning at the stretch. “Maybe tomorrow, darling,” he laughed. “Come on.”

The older Lavi wrapped an arm around the other Kanda’s waist, guiding the other back towards the bedroom. Lavi didn’t manage to put in a further protest when the lights were switched off and the bedroom door shut close, plunging Kanda and him into the darkness.

“Great plan,” Kanda muttered sourly, tugging his bound wrists like he was while Lavi was talking.

“I don’t see you suggesting anything better.”

Kanda let out an annoyed growl. “I should’ve taken him out.”

“He had a gun.”

“I won’t die.”

“Yeah, but it will _hurt_.”

“Tch. Whatever. Goddammit, I can’t break this damn thing.”

Lavi leaned back as comfortable as he could against the table leg, trying to ignore the loud rattling from Kanda’s side. “I don’t even know why you’re trying,” he huffed. “The table is bolted to the floor. And we’re stuck with metal handcuffs, not some cheap rope. We need the key, or at least something to pick it.”

After a few seconds it seemed like Kanda finally gave up, and they both stared at the slip of light from the closed bedroom door.

“It’s fucking weird.”

Lavi glanced over at the comment, and he caught the strange mix of confusion and incredibility behind the statement. He immediately understood what Kanda meant, after all, he felt the same. Coming to strange place, possibly an alternate dimension, was not that big of a shock, to be honest; they dealt with innocence in their daily life, strange happenings tended to be taken in stride while they figured things out. It was more of the fact that they met people who looked like them, behaved like them, had _names_ like them—

“There has to be a reason why we’re here. It’s not coincidence that they look like us.”

Kanda snorted. “You think the innocence brought us here on purpose?”

“Are you sure it’s the innocence that brought us here?” Lavi countered.

“We’re not in that fucking Noah’s dream,” Kanda stated plainly.

“How would you know?”

“We’re not,” was the blunted reply, though it offered no explanation.

Lavi closed his eye. Kanda sounded so _sure_ , but it was harder for him to strike off that possibility. But if this were Rhode Kamelot’s dream, there had to be a motive to it. What could the girl want by having them meet their clones? Clones who interacted in such a different way than they did—the fond gazes, the affectionate quips, the _touching_ ….and the…sex. It was hard to forget the first position that Lavi saw them in, Kanda deep into his reflection who clearly welcomed more.

A moan broke Lavi out of his thoughts and he startled, looking over at Kanda who pressed his lips together with the most uncomfortable expression on his face as the same voice grew louder from behind the door. Now that he was aware of what was actually happening inside—Lavi felt his neck grow hot as more noises started up, beginning from low groans to louder, more incoherent mash of murmured words.

He only realised he was staring at Kanda when the other met his gaze, and both of them snapped their gazes away and trained them hard in front of them, an awkward tension building as another particularly loud moan was heard.

_“—Yuu—ngh—h-harder!”_

Lavi shifted uncomfortably. Okay, he didn’t think that even if he had sex with a guy, he’d be the one _taking_ it, but clearly his other self was really enjoying it. And he was taking it from _Kanda_ —not this Kanda, other Kanda, but still—

_“—ah…hah—h———ah!”_

 “What the fuck,” Kanda muttered, and Lavi couldn’t agree more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: **24** | _"Just because."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timeline skip, this was a drabble set in the same universe written for the kiss meme on tumblr

The 21st century is kind of great. For one, there’s the  _internet._ Lavi has always known that the science department were on the cutting age of technology and some of the things here are basically commercially available products of the same thing, like their golem and hand-held phones for instance, but the internet, oh god, the  _internet_.

Sure he’s supposed to be trying to find out how he and Kanda can get home, and his modern day counterpart said he should try the internet…since there was nothing to lose. Maybe there were people out there who travelled forwards in time like they did, the other Lavi said whilst grinning and shrugging, obviously not that invested in helping them.

So Lavi has been wasting his time on his counterpart’s laptop for the past week, occasionally reading conspiracy stories and getting distracted by Wikipedia—maybe, maybe if he could figure out how time travel worked, space-time theory and all that, he could figure a way to send them home. At some point. Maybe.

Lavi groans, knocking his head on the table. He just kind of wants to go  _home_ , and he’s sure Kanda’s getting increasingly irritated the longer they stay in their counterparts’ apartment.  It’s not that their other selves aren’t treating them well—as decent as an annoyed Kanda at least—but it’s just weird as fuck when they can hear through the walls the  _physical activity_  that goes on at night in the master bedroom. And of course the blatant display of public affection from the older redhead every single minute that they’re in any room together.

“That smells so good,” the other Lavi hums, crowding the other Kanda against the stove which the half-Japanese was stirring something in the slow cooker in the open kitchen right in front of Lavi. “Like you.”

The other Lavi coughs in pain when a sharp elbow gets jammed into his gut. “Don’t be disgusting,” the other Kanda says, pulling away with an eyeroll before looking at Lavi. “Oi, you.”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Don’t touch this. If you want food, go out and get something for yourself,” the other Kanda glares. “Or starve. I don’t care.”

“Okay…”

“Fuck, I’m late for work,” the other Kanda curses, glancing at the clock. “Rabbit, seriously, let me go—“

“Wait, wait, wait!” the older Lavi pleads, pulling his partner back before the other leaves through the door.

Lavi turns his eyes away when his other counterpart  _kisses Kanda_ —well, other Kanda, good thing his Kanda is in the room meditating or something— _long_  and _deep_ and—Lavi coughs uncomfortably when he’s sure they’ve been kissing for more than a minute, don’t they need to breathe or something?

He glances at the couple just in time to catch his other self smile with the most lovesick expression and plant a gentle kiss on the other Kanda’s cheek.

The other Kanda raises an eyebrow with a grimace, hand swiping his cheek. “…What was that for?”

The other redhead shrugs. “Mm, just because.”

Other Kanda gives the other a weird look and pushes him almost gently away. “I’m late.”

“Yeah, yeah. See you tonight, Yuu!” Other Lavi calls, and glances back at Lavi at the table, who’s ended up staring with twisted uncomfortable pursed lips, with a smirk. “…What are you looking at, Junior?”


End file.
